The Return Of The White Ranger
by Power Wing
Summary: Lord Zedd has returned and has plans to exact his revenge on Gosei. Will the MegaForce Rangers be enough to defend the Earth from Zedd and his minions? Meanwhile, Tommy Oliver is sent on a quest to regain his White Ranger Powers in order to defeat Zedd.
1. Prologue

THE RETURN OF THE WHITE RANGER

**Prologue:**

A cloaked figure approaches from the dark shadows of the mesa. His tattered cloaked trails underneath him. covering his figure. The cloaked figure raises his head and the only thing that is seen is his pair of glowing blood red eyes. He removes his tattered cloak to reveal a creature whose appearance is a cross between a mutated troll and a demon. His piercing yellow eyes search through the darkness.

He chants to himself as he pulls out an orb from cloak. He tosses the orb into the Ocean. Then up erects a crystal Fortress. He looks amazed as all of these white crystals form a structure. He walks into it and picks up a white crystal.

The black ooze slithers up from the cracks and crawls across the ground as maggot like creatures combines into several puddles of one puddle of goo. The goo forms into a crimson humanoid figure.

As the warlock looked up, he saw his emperor. Zedd flexed his crimson muscular-build and the silver exoskeleton gleamed in the moonlight. Smoke rises from his body. His red visor glowed from his visage.

A cobra slithers around his Zedd's arms. As soon as he clutches the Cobra in his claws, a red glow emanates from the creature. It soon transforms into his metallic Z-Staff. He grips it in his claws. He holds up the Staff and thunder strikes the skies.

"Your Lordship," says the cloaked figure as he kneelt to the ground. "We have waited patiently for your return. What is thy bidding?"

"The destruction of the Power Rangers." Growls Zedd. "Then we shall finally conquer Earth."


	2. Chain of Command

THE CHAIN OF COMMAND

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Harwood County Martial Arts Expo." said the Handsome announcer. "Coming up next: a Karate Competition featuring Harwood County's finest and a New Challenger."

There was a giant blue mat in the center of the school gym. The bleachers were filled with parents and high school students. There was a table on one side of the room where the judges sat. The ref in the match wore a blue blazer and white slacks.

Troy stood at one side of the mat with his friends behind him. He wore a red A-shirt and black sweat pants. Emma gave a massage to his shoulders a bit while Noah hands him a blue towel.

For a while now, Malkor has not attacked the city. The rangers are grateful for the downtown that they now have, but are uneasy with the hold up. Has Malkor just forgotten about Earth or is he planning for something worse. Whatever it is they have to be prepared.

"Alright Troy." says Jake he pat him on the shoulder. "Remember to think positive and to concentrate on your moves."

"Yeah," chimes in Gia as she hands him a yellow water bottle. "Focus your mind as well as your body."

"Thanks guys," responds Troy. "But it looks like I am going to need all of the help I can get."

All five teens look at the challenger. A fit male who was around their age. He stood at the opposite side of the mat with his groups of supporters with him. He looked over at Troy and gave him a head nod. Troy returned the nod.

The bell rings and the match starts up. The two fighters meet each other at the center of the mat. The ref initiates the match. The cat-dance then begins as the two fighters foot work and maneuver around each other.

Meanwhile in outerspace..

In the silver Warstar Spaceship orbiting Earth is where the insect-like Aliens called the Insectoids reside. The leader of this clan of Insectoids is Admiral Malkor. This luna moth-themed alien thinks about another plan to bring down the Power Rangers. His second-in-command, General Vrak, stands next to Malkor donned in his blue Warstar Agent form.

"We have a problem," starts Malkor. "These Rangers are interfering with our plans. They all must be destroyed."

"I think I have a better of solving this problem: instead of destroying them maybe we would turn them against each other."

The entire ship shakes and sounds of thunder clapping accelerates. As the thunder claps cease within the bridge. The intruder alarm goes off, alerting both Malkor and Vrak.

"Hi, honey," says Zedd. "I'm home."

"Zedd." said Admiral Malkor in a forced diplomatic voice. "This is an unexpected pleasure. I was not notified of your presence."

"That's LORD ZEDD to you." He hisses back. "And you may dispense with the pleasantries, Admiral."

Malkor growls at Zedd.

"We thought you were destroyed." gasps General Vrak. "Banish forever in the deserts of the Shadow World."

"Oh, please." responds Zedd. "Like that place could hold me."

"You and I are not so different, Zedd." Says Malkor as he takes a couple of steps closer to the Front window that displays a beautiful view of Earth. "We both have the same goal in mind: To eliminate the inferior human race and to conquer Earth."

"Exactly," chimes in Vrak. "We both have a common enemy that stands in our way of achieving that goal."

"The Power Rangers." Snarls Zedd has he balls his claws into a fist.

"Precisely," continues Vrak."The wise thing to do is to unite our powers and form an alliance of Evil. Together, we will make ALL earthlings bend to our will."

"And who would be the leading this Evil Alliance?" inquires Zedd with a hint of bitterness to his voice.

"Of course, I would be that leader!" demands Malkor, now dropping his pleasant voice. "This is a Warstar Spaceship and we are Warstar Insectoids!"

Zedd fixes him with a hard gaze.

"Of course, if this offer does not seem that attractive to you," says Malkor as he snaps his fingers and a gang of lime green foot soldiers teleport onto the space around Zedd –encircling him. In unison, these Loogies unsheathe their daggers and crouch into attack position.

"You can try to find a better offer outside." Malkor chuckles to himself.

"Hmm." Zedd joins in on that chuckle except his was more evil and smoky. Then, in a blink of an eye, Zedd wields his Z-Staff so fast that it whistles through the air –hitting several Loogies in one swing. The Loogies tumble down to the floor and disintegrate into the air.

"I have a counter-offer." Zedd takes his Z-Staff and taps the butt of it on the ground. Instantly, an army of Z-Putties and Tenga Warriors appear on the spot –outnumbering the Loogies. The Loogies return their blades to their scabbards and back up towards Malkor.

"This offer entails you and your Warstar aliens to spend eternity floating around the depths of space whilst occupying a dumpster."

Malkor, Vrak and his Loogies back up a couple of steps.

"You wouldn't dare." Spits back Malkor.

"Tell me, Vrak," says Zedd as he points his staff at him. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

"U-uh," Vrak clears his throat. "With you, your Excellency." Vrak kneels on one knee in front of Zedd. "I swear my loyalties only to you, Emperor."

"Good," responds Zedd. "Your spineless sniveling attitude leaves me to believe that you will serve me well."

"Y-YOU TRAITOR." snarls Malkor as he balls his left claw into a tight fist. Anger boils inside of him.

"I have to say Admiral," says Zedd. "I am most displeased with your apparent lack of progress. Since you failed to carry out your mission, I will now resume command."

Two Z-Putties approach Malkor from either side and grab his arms, holding him in place. Malkor struggles, but cannot free himself.

"This is not the last you have seen of me –" starts Malkor.

"SILENCE," commands Zedd. "If Ooze, Mondo or Zordon were not able to stop me, then neither can you for I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of All I see!"

He points his Z-Staff at Malkor and a ZRAKK sound is heard as evil energy crawls up the staff and jumps out at Malkor. Malkor is consumed in Evil energy until it shrinks him down into a smaller size. Zedd then orders his putties to bring out a miniature version of the Space Dumpster.

They pick up the Toy-Sized Malkor and place him in the space dumpster and close the lid. The putties hold up the small container and Zedd fires at it with an Energy Blast from his Z-Staff. Malkor's small voice can be heard yelling from inside the dumpster as it hurls through the blackness of space.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" squeals the Toy-Sized Malkor. "For I am Malkor!"

"Bye, Bye Mini-Malkor!"

As Zedd laughs, thunder strikes inside of the ship. Bolts of evil energy build up in the center of the Ship's Bridge until an ancient throne appears. Zedd's old throne has returned. A throne that is fit for an Emperor of Evil. Zedd sits on his throne and holds his hands in the steeple position.

"Now," says Zedd. "For the next Phase of my plan."


	3. The Sting Of Scorpina

THE STING OF SCORPINA

Troy executes a back leg front kick that connected. His opponent hit the matt hard, but recovered quickly. Troy receives the point giving him a point ahead of his opponent.

His friends cheered him from the seats.

"Troy is doing great." says Noah. "He's the best fighter I have ever seen."

"It's a good thing that he's on our side." Jests Jake.

Meanwhile on the Alien Ship…

Lord Zedd stands poised in front of the View Window as a red beam projects from his visor and cascades down to Earth. He focuses on the five teens of Harwood County. He's impressed by the fighting prowess that Troy exhibits during his Martial Arts match.

"Yes," Zedd talks to himself. "Troy is the best fighter on your team. That is why he will be mine." Zedd cackles to himself.

From behind him, Vrak clears his throat twice. Zedd growls as he slowly turns around to Vrak.

"Lordship, The time to strike is now. I suggest that we send an army of putties after the Rangers." persuades Vrak. "They are in the open and are easy prey."

Zedd laughs wickedly for a couple of beats and then fires a bolt of evil energy at Vrak's feet.

"SILENCE," snarls Zedd. "I'm thinking."

"With all due respect, your Lordship," starts Vrak. "But the last time you were in battle was against the first Earth Team. There have been several teams since then. It would be wise to heed my advice in handling the Megaforce Rangers."

"I see." says Vrak, enlightened. "I should formerly advise you that the Red Ranger has proven himself to be a formidable opponent in combat and will not be easy to destroy. So I've took it upon myself to call upon a new ally," Says Vrak as he gestures to his side. "Let me introduce you to Infracto." A Red and Yellow Beetle-themed Insectoid forward flips onto the scene.

"Tick tick, tick tock," badly sings Infracto while dancing. "The Power Rangers are running out of time. No time to stop, because I'll be close behind. When I come knock, they better know its time. And I've got the lock to keep them all in line. So they can run and they can hide, when the Infracto got them in sight. Cu-ca-com, Combat!" Infracto strikes a pose in front of Vrak.

Vrak buries his face in his palm.

"Is that so?" challenges Zedd as he gets up from is throne and grabs his Z-Staff. "Let's see how you hold up in combat."

Just then three slice sounds were heard as three light blue diagonal lines appear across the Insectoid's body. Infracto groans as blue crackles of energy crawl up and down his Red and yellow body. As soon the wounded Inectoid collapses on the ground, he explodes on impact.

The smoke clears to reveal a female warrior holding a crescent shaped blade in an attack stance. Her beautiful features had an Asian persuasion and her shiny Golden Scorpion armor contrasted with her dark raven hair that cascaded down her back. Her hourglass shape caught the attention of Vrak at a moment's notice.

"Instead of destroying the Red Ranger, we will confer him over to the Dark Side." says Scorpina. "Since he has proven to be a powerful adversary, turning him into an ally should be extremely beneficial for us."

"Scorpina," acknowledges Vrak. "Ah, yes. Your excellent reputation precedes you."

Scorpina walked passed him as if he was invisible. He took the intended insult personally, but swallowed his anger.

"Every Power Ranger Team shares a common weakness," continues Scorpina. "They feel that as long as they are united, that there is always hope. It is one of their most DISGUSTING traits. Hope, my dear friend, is a very dangerous thing for a man to lose."

"So then our strategy is to divide and conquer." contributes Zedd. "The Red Ranger is always the one to lead the team into battle. If we wish to cripple the Pathetic Power Brats, then we must start by removing their leader. And the rest will fall." Zedd bawls his metal claws into a fist.

"Your Evil One," says Scorpina. "I have returned from the Otherworld bearing a gift."

With both of her hands, she extends a hidden gift wrapped in a white cloth.

Zedd reaches down and pulls back the cloth to reveal what looks like the broken shards of a sword. He recognized the design of the hilt and the ruins embossed on the blade.

"Is this th-" starts Zedd.

"This was Empress Rita's Sword of Darkness, yes." responds Scorpina. "The same weapon that was wielded by the Evil Green Ranger."

"What's the Sword of Darkness?" inquires Vrak as he steps closer to look at it.

"Excellent," affirms Zedd. "If I was to cast a spell on this sword, my spell will inter-react with the Powers that Gosei has given him. If the Red Ranger were to hold it, then he would be under my control - FOREVER."

"A most devious plan, my Evil One." Says Vrak.

"A Brillaint plan if I don't say so myself." Boast Zedd.

Zed chants loudly while the shards of the sword levitate into the air. A red glow shines around the shards slowly piecing them together into their original order forming a sword. All Zedd needed to do was to repair the sword using his own evil energy and at the same time reprogramming it to only work for him. The red glow then grows around the sword.

Zedd walks over to the floating Sword and clutches it within his claws. He then tosses it took Vrak.

"Scorpina and Vrak," commands Zedd. "Go down there and make sure those Power Brats will never know what hit them." Zedd's sinister laughter echoes throughout the ship.

Meanwhile at the command center..

Within a dark cavern lies the Command Center for the Rangers. Their base of operations consisted of five touch screen viewing panels and a tiki head posted on the wall.

Tensou, the technical assistant and caretaker, is skating around the center, entering in commands into the central computer system.

Just then, the Golden tiki head posted on the wall glows with light blue energy.

"Tensou," Says Gosei "I sense an evil disturbance within the Morphing Grid. Activate the intergalactic scanners. If my suspicions are correct we may have very dire circumstances to deal with. Contact the Power Rangers at once."

"Right away, Gosei." says Tensou.

The teens walks home from the Expo.

"That was a great match, Troy." says Emma.

"Yeah," says Jake. "You earned this." Jake holds up the Golden Pike Karate Trophy.

"Come one, Jake." says Noah as he snatches the Trophy from Jakes hand. "We don't need Trophies to know that we're winners."

"Hey," says Jake. "Let's go to Ernie's Brainfreeze and celebrate. Milkshakes are on me!"

"Sounds good." says Gia.

Their Gosei Morphers chime in unison and the disembodied voice of Tensou speaks through.

"Rangers."

Troy equips his tiki-shaped Morpher and the other teens crowd around him.

"We hear you Tensou," says Troy "What's up?"

"Vrak is harming innocent civilians in the Downtown sector. We need you there, immediately."

"We're on our way, Tensou." answers Troy. The teens nod at each other and stand at attention.

"It's Morphin Time," proclaims the teens in Unison. "Go Go Megaforce!"

"Megaforce – Pink." Proclaims Emma.

"Megaforce – Black." Proclaims Jake.

"Megaforce – Yellow." Proclaims Gia.

"Megaforce – Blue." Proclaims Noah.

"Megaforce – Red." Proclaims Troy.

The Harwood teens have now Morph into their respective Power Suits. They soon make it to the Downtown Sector of Harwood County.

"These are the coordinates that Tensou sent." says Troy. "But where is Vrak?"

"There." Says Emma as she points at Park farthest from them.

They see grey foot soldiers terrorizing the civilians. People run away screaming while Vrak and these new goons destroy stuff.

"Who are these guys?" asks Jake.

"They don't look like Loogies." Cautions Noah.

"Quick," Commands the Red Ranger "Before anyone gets hurt."

Vrak notices the Ranger. "Putty Patrol," commands Vrak. "ATTACK."

All five Rangers engage in battle with the Putties. The Yellow Ranger receives two kicks to her chest that causes to stumbles backwards. She is caught in the arm of the Red Ranger and soon gets back onto her feet.

"They're too strong," says Gia to Troy.

"We can't give up," replies Troy. "We got find their weak spot."

"Right." Responds Gia and they both jump back into battle. Gia and Troy rely on the Power from their suits in order to deliver heavier attacks onto the Enemy Grunts.

Within the midst, both the Black and Blue Rangers are Back-to-Back while a gang of Z Putties encircle them. Both of the Rangers are switching positions within their fighting stances.

"Man," says Jake. "I don't know if I can last much longer."

"Come one," replies Noah. "Hang in there. There's got to be a way."

Noah's Gosei Morpher chimes and he equips his Morpher thinking that it might be Gosei or Tensou.

"Blue Ranger," the human voice that came through was unrecognizable to Noah. "We don't have much time. So listen up. The foot soldiers that you are fighting are called Putty Patrollers. The sure way to defeat them is hit the Z-Emblem on their chest armor."

"Who are you?" asks Noah. "How were you able to get on this frequency?"

"You don't know me. My name is Tommy and we'll talk later." The transmission then cuts out.

"Hello, Are you still there?" calls Noah through the Morpher. "Oh well, here goes nothing."

Noah engages one Putty in combat and hits him square on the Z emblem and was surprised at the result. The Putty disassembled and disintegrated into thin air.

"Guys," instructs Noah, "I have found the answer. Hit them directly in the Z."

"Right." Responds the Rangers in unison and they carry out his order. Wave by Wave, the Z-Putties disintegrated into the air.

"Good work Noah." Says Troy as he holds a thumb up to him. Noah holds one back. "We still have more to go."

Troy hears a girl shriek for her life and immediately sees Vrak chasing a teenage girl. The girl tried her best to run away, but trip over her own shoelaces and fall face forward onto the ground. Her backpack falls on the ground beside her.

Vrak stands over her and grabs her by the throat. He holds her high up until her feet are kicking high off the ground.

"You guys handle these grunts," commands Troy. "I'll take on Vrak."

"Right." Responds the rest of the Rangers and they break up to save the day.

"Ha ha," says Vrak to the scared teenage girl. "It's time to destroy you."

"Hold it, there Vrak," says Troy as he halts his pace. "You are not going to destroy anyone."

"Red Ranger," curses Vrak as he turns to face him. "I have been waiting for another chance to face you." The insectoid holds up his right hand to show off his three inch long sharp claws that extends from his hands. The claws glisten in the sunlight. Vrak is adorned in his blue and orange Chupacabra-themed Earth Armor.

"Let her go." says Troy as he points at the scared girl.

"Or else what?" challenges Vrak. "You might hurt me?" The muscular built insectoid then picks up the girl tosses her at a far distance. She whined at the impact on the ground.

Both Vrak and the Red Ranger charge towards each other while shouting loudly.

As soon the two gladiators clash, the scuffle begins.

Vrak was a clever scheming individual, but he was also a very strong opponent. As the Troy's fighting techniques became more acrobatic, Vrak just relied on the power of his claws. He was able to land three slashes onto Troy's mid-section causing sparks to rupture from his Power Suit.

Troy landed back onto the ground in a defensive roll, but quickly flipped back onto his feet.

"Mega Blaster," calls out Troy as he immediately un-holsters his personal sidearm and fires charged blasts at Vrak's tough Insectoid hide. His armor absorbed the blast without him flinching.

"Hmm," teases Vrak as he pats his armor. "That's tickles."

"Yeah, well this won't." The Red Ranger whips out his Gosei Morpher and inserts his Power Card into the Morpher. "Weapons - ACTIVATE." Proclaims Troy as he activates the Morpher. "Summon Battle Gear," affirms the Gosei's disembodied voice. In a Red flash of light, Troy's Dragon Sword then materializes into the palms of his hands. With Power Weapon in hand, he charges toward Vrak with purpose.

Vrak pulls up his claws and charges at the Red Ranger. The battle continues as they traded blows with one another. Several TINK sounds were heard through the park as Troy's Dragon Sword clashes with Vrak's Claws. Even though The Red Ranger whirled his blade around with arrow-like speed, Vrak was able to parry his every blow.

Then Vrak extends his right claw toward Troy's chest. With Cat-like reflexes, Troy jumps high into the air just enough for the soles of his feet to land on Vrak's extended hand.

"How..?" gasps Vrak.

"Too slow." Teases Troy who pulls his Power Weapon above his head, preparing for a powerful Downward strike.

Vrak immediately retreats his right claw from underneath Troy and formed an X with his other claw, blocking the Downward strike of the Dragon Sword. The two sets of blades meet causing a wave of energy to erupt from the impact. The two gladiators firmly held their ground, pushing their blades into one another. Only mere inches between Troy's helmet and Vrak's face.

"You are fool if ever thought you can defeat me, Red Ranger."

"We'll see about that." Shoots back Tory who breaks the grapple and lands three slashes onto Vrak hides, causing sparks to rupture from his body. Vrak is sent hurling in the air and lands on the ground. That was easier than Troy though it was going to be.

Troy immediately approaches the teenage girl who is still lying on the ground. The beautiful Asian American girl looked relieved to see the red Ranger. Her raven hair cascaded down her back and her almond shaped eyes complimented her high cheek bones.

"What's your name?" asks Troy. He could not believe that that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Sabrina." She responded with a smile.

"Have no fear, Sabrina." asks Troy as he extends hand to help her up. "The Power Rangers are here to save the day. Here, let me help you up."

"Well, how kind of you.." She snarks as she slaps an object into Troy's extended hand.

"Huh," baffled, Troy he looks down at the object to notice that it is a sword. He sees crackles of crimson energy crawling up from the hilt and up his arm. He feels the energy absorbing through his Power Suit and touching his skin. He the energy crawl into his mind.

Just then, his head throbs with pain. The type of headache that he has never had before. Troy then hears an evil voice in his head. Little did he know that it was the voice of Lord Zedd.

"Red Ranger," said the voice. "You are under my control and are only meant to serve me."

"No.." responds Troy as he falls to his knees, grabbing his head. While Troy endures his painful headache, Sabrina slowly backs away from him, a malevolent smile stretches across her face.

The other Rangers notice the pain that the Red Ranger is going through. Mysteriously, Troy's Dragon Sword disintegrates into the air.

"What's going on with Troy?" asks Jake to Noah.

"I don't know." responds Noah. "Let's find out."

Both the Blue and Black Ranger runs up to the Red Ranger. Noah places his and on Troy's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy" says Noah. "You alright?"

The Red Ranger stops squirming and slowly raises his head.

"Of course I'm alright." Answers Troy and he stands up on his feet. "But you're not."

Just then, the Red Ranger whirls around and lands three slashes onto the Blue Ranger causing sparks to erupt from Noah's mid-section. Noah groan from the pain and a rain of sparks all on Jake.

Jake was frozen for a couple of seconds from shock, but as soon as he was ready to react, he was several seconds too late. Troy lands three slashes onto the Black Ranger's mid-section causing Jake to fall to the ground, grunting in pain.

Both the Pink and The Yellow Ranger stop fighting the Putties and were shocked with what they saw.

"What's happening?"

"Why did the Troy attack them?"

"I don't know."

Troy stood proudly with the Sword of Darkness clutched in his hands. Red Flames project from the blade.

As the two female Rangers focused on Troy, the Putties saw a window opened to them and took advantage of the situation. They engaged the female Rangers and landed vicious thews on them both causing sparks to fly from their Power Suits.

Troy laughs manically out loud while looking down at the sword. The Sword had a unique curved blade and a red tassel that hung from the hilt.

The wounded Rangers soon got back to their feet and assembled in front of the Evil Red Ranger.

The Asian teenage girl laughs wickedly from behind the Red Ranger.

As she walks with purpose towards the Rangers, a bright golden light grows on her skin starting from her feet going up to her head. The lights formed a Golden suit of armor that was in a shape of a Scorpion. Within her hand, she grasped a silver crescent shaped sword.

"W-What in.." gasps the Pink Ranger.

"Who is that?" asks Jake to Gia.

"This is crazy." says Noah. "This must be Admiral Malkor's doing." He says to himself as the grey foot soldiers disappear from the location.

"They call me Scorpina." hisses the Scorpion Warrior. "And you Power Brats have just met your worst nightmare."

"Come on," says Scorpina to Troy. "Let's destroy these Power Brats."

"Yeah, let's destroy them." agrees Troy with a sinister twist to his voice.

Vrak decides to sit this one out and watch how Scorpina moves.

"Yeah," agrees Jake. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were on the same side."

"Wait-a-minute, Jake" cautions Noah as he stares at the Ancient Weapon held in Troy hand. It glowed with a crimson energy that Noah had never seen before.

"I think it's the sword that causing Troy to act evil." explains Noah. "We have to get it away from him – fast."

"Alright, Rangers" commands Jake. "Ready your weapons." In unison, they whip out their Morphers and insert their Power Cards. "Weapons, ACTIVATE." Proclaim the Rangers as they activate their Gosei Morphers. "Summon Battle Gear," affirms the Gosei's disembodied voice. Their weapons materialize into the palms of his hands as they call them out.

"Phoenix Shot." Proclaims Emma.

"Snake Axe." Proclaims Jake.

"Tiger Claw." Proclaims Gia.

"Shark Bowgun." Proclaims Noah.

"Let's do this," commands the Black Ranger as him and the rest of Rangers engage Scorpina and Evil Troy into battle.

Evil Troy pairs off with both Noah and Jake while Scorpina takes on Emma and Gia.

"Let's see if you can handle this?" taunts Gia as she wields her Tiger Claw. Scorpina managed to easily evade Gia's swipes with a smirk on her face and retuned with a couple of her own with a horizontal slash to her mid-section and chest. Sparks erupt from Gia as she fell backwards. She soon got back on feet while groaning from the pain. She charged at her again while screaming "Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender."

"Take some of this." Shouts Emma as she fires three charges blasts form her Phoenix Shot.

Armed with her Crescent shaped sword, Scorpina managed to parry Gia's attack and use her as a shield against Emma attacks. Gia felt the pain of the Pheonix Blasts through her Power Suit. She screamed from the pain.

"Oh no," gasps Emma from the mistake that was made.

"Whoops, your mistake." Teases Scorpina who spins the wounded Yellow Ranger around and delivers three slashes to Gia which caused her to backflip onto the ground in a rain of sparks. Gia rolled across the ground with smoke curling up from her suit and Emma instantly ran over to side. She soon helps Gia back onto her feet.

"All right, Power Geeks," hisses Scorpina. "I'm tired of fooling around." Scorpina raises her weapon shaped over her head with one hand and with the other she waves her hand over it. Her sword becomes imbued with a bright evil energy.

"Now feel the power of my sting." Proclaims the warrior as she then casts her sword like a boomerang that flies spins over towards the Yellow and Pink Rangers. The weapon ricochets off of their suits

And sparks flare up from their mid-section while Emma and Gia are sent hurling backwards from the power of her attack. They scream while flipping through the air.

As soon as they hit the ground, they demorph on impact. They lie on the ground motionless.

"You humans are no match for Scorpina." Gloats the warrior.

Troy was able to land several attacks on both Jake and Noah.

"Troy," says Jake as he deflects Troy blows with his Snake Axe. "You must listen to me. It's the sword. You have to drop it."

"Shut up." Shouts Troy as he lands three piercing blows onto Jake's Armor. Spark flies from his body as he rolls onto the ground.

"Whatever it is, try to snap out of it." says the Blue Ranger as he fires couple of blasts at Troy with his Sharkbowgun, but Troy manages to deflect every blast back toward Noah. Noah feels the stings through his Power Suit as he falls to the ground.

The two rangers grunt from the pain and demorph as soon as they hit the ground. Their Gosei Morphers lying beside them.

"Looks like our job here is done." Cackles Vrak as he snaps his finger and him, Troy and Scorpina all teleport from the location leaving humanoid cut-outs of flames.

The fallen teens are left lying motionless on the ground.


	4. Guess Whose Back

GUESS WHOSE BACK

The Teens all have their fair share of bruises and scars. The biggest scar is the one inflicted on their egos. Their clothes have rubs and rips in them. What has transpired a moment ago is still present on their minds. Gia sits on the ground, holding her left arm with her right hand as Emma walks over and asks.

"Are you alright?" She extends her left hand to Gia in order to help her up.

"What do you think?" snaps back Gia as she swats Emma's helping hand away. "I especially like the part where you shoot me with your Phoenix Shot."

"You were in the way, Gia" snaps back. "What you did back there was a very blonde move."

Gia immediately gets up off the ground and steps closer to Emma's face.

"It'll be my pleasure to teach you the basics of combat right now." says Gia through gritted teeth.

"The pleasure will be all mine." Replies Emma.

"Hey, knock it off." interjects Jake as he steps in between them. "Are you kidding me? This is not the time for that."

"Who made you leader?" snaps Gia. Both Emma and Gia narrow their eyes at Jake.

"Yeah," joins in Emma. "Nice job in leading us to defeat."

Jake was almost at a loss for words. He is use to people saying cutting remarks to him and he lets it roll off of his back. But since he cares what Gia thinks of him, it hurts in a way that he cannot explain.

"Guys," calms Noah as he pats the dirt off of his blue blazer. "Lay off. He did the best he could. We all did. It's insane to fight each other."

"I don't need for you to jump at my defense Noah." says Jake. "I'm a big boy, I defend myself."

"Oh was not trying to –" Noah was interrupted by the sounds of thunder from up above. The teens then collectively looked up at the sky and the saw the dark clouds forming. There was something unusually sinister about it. As if it was an omen for things to come.

"That does not look good." says Jake.

"No it doesn't." agrees Gia.

"We need to focus and stay on track." says Noah. "If we are to figure this out, we will have to work as a team."

"He's right." says Emma. She makes eye contact with Gia and says "Sorry."

"Yeah," says Gia. "Me too."

Jake and Noah exchange glances and nod at eachother.

Just then, their Gosei Morphers chime in unison.

Jake answered his Morpher and the other teens crowded around him.

"Gosei," informs Jake. "Something really strange is going on. Troy –"

"Rangers," interjects Gosei. "I'm aware of the situation. Report to the Command Center immediately."

White fog blankets the floor of the Warstar ship and adds to the new spooky atmosphere. Lined up shoulder-to-shoulder along the honey-combed patterned walls are Zedd's loyal Putties. They stand at attention waiting to be summoned on their master's whim.

Lord Zedd's fiendish laughter reverberated off of the walls of the Warstar ship as he stands watch through the View Window. His Visor Beam extends down to Earth spying on the teens.

"Unfriendly friction among the Power Rangers, eh?" cackles Zedd. "These are the Rangers that had defeated Malkor's Soldiers?

"Those mere infants did not even stand a chance, your Lordship." says Scorpina as she sharpens her crescent shaped sword.

"We should use this to our advantage." states Vrak. Soon these Power Pests will be split up forever, making them useless to Gosei."

"Precisely," proclaims Zedd. "The moment that we have been waiting for is at hand. Now begins the next phase of my brilliant plan."

"What plan is that, your Lordship?" inquires Scorpina.

"The Legendary Ranger Keys." declares Zedd . "The Greatest Treasure known throughout the Universe. Gosei has managed to keep them hidden from my reach within the deepest recesses of the earth - until now."

"Ah yes," adds Vrak. "Legend has it the Ranger Keys can magnify ones power significantly."

"Precisely," divulges Zedd."Through acquiring the Ranger Keys, I will gain access to unimaginable Power. I will then bend that Power to my will and enslave the entire human race to kneel at my throne. I will become the Scourge of the Universe – Zedd the Galactic Overlord. I'll be famous, or better yet – INFAMOUS."

"Well, Gosei won't just give them up." claims Vrak. "What do you planned to do? Rob him?"

"Well of course not, you Flea-Brained IDIOT," badgers Zedd. "That is why I will hold the Red Ranger as ransom. I will put him in harm's way, forcing those bleeding-hearts to surrender the Keys to me." Zedd erupts with wicked laughter while lightning flashes throughout the chamber.

Vrak clears his throat twice, ending Zedd's self-indulgent laughter. Zedd growls with irritation as he turns to face Vrak.

"It's a formidable plan, your Lordship." assures Vrak. "Except, there would be one Robot who would be standing in your way."

"Who?" demands Zedd.

"Have you ever heard of the name: Robo Knight?" inquires Vrak.

"Oh yes," says Zedd with a weary tone. "Robo Knight. He would be back."

"He has not only returned," discloses Vrak. "But he has formed an alliance with the Mega Force Rangers." The level of contempt Vrak holds for Robo Knight is evident in his tone. "He considers the little pests to be his friends."

"Red Ranger, arise." Summons Zedd as flames grow from the spot next to Zedd's throne. They form into a humanoid shape, revealing Evil Troy. The Red Ranger stands erect, holding the Sword of Darkness in his white gloved hand. He immediately kneels in front of Zedd.

"You summoned me." says Troy. "What is thy bidding, my Emperor?"

"Red Ranger," orders Zedd. "I choose you to go down to Earth and terrorize Harwood County. Show no mercy to anyone who dares stand in your way."

Zedd extends his right arm and the Z-Staff leaning against the far wall levitates off of the ground. On its way to the clutches of its owner, it THONKs Vrak in the back of the head.

"Oomph!" grunts Vrak as he lurches forward and grabs his head. His piercing blue eyes glow with hatred as he winces from the pain.

Zedd points the Staff at the area behind Troy and a surge of evil energy jumps outs. The energy creates a gang of Z-Putties. They all stand perfectly still behind Troy.

"I will dispatch you to Earth with a fleet of my finest Putties. DO NOT DISSAPOINT."

"As you wish, my Emperor." obeys Evil Troy as he stands on his two feet. Him and the Putties do a fist-to-chest salute. "The Power Rangers will be destroyed."

The flames return and consume Troy and the Putties. They soon disappear in the vanishing flames.

"Now," proclaims Zedd. "It is only a matter of time before I hold Earth within the palm of my hand – to crush at will."

Back on Earth, the teens reach the Command Center..

Tensou skates around the cavern freaking out. The beaten teens immediately rush Gosei with questions.

"Gosei," requests Gia. "What happened to Troy?"

"What is Admiral Malkor up to now?" inquires Noah.

"Who is this Scorpina?" Queries Emma.

"Yeah Gosei," requests Jake. "What are we up against?"

"Rangers, you must calm down." assures Gosei. "Earlier today, our galactic scanners have picked a sharp spike in evil energy."

"From analyzing our sensor readings," contributes Tensou. "We have determined that this energy signature has the finger print of Lord Zedd. It will be safe to conclude that he is the mastermind behind all of this."

"Okay," responds the teens in union. "Who is Lord Zedd?"

"Several Years ago," divulges Gosei. "A powerful evil being named Lord Zedd invaded the Earth with his Putty Patrol and monsters. He was on the verge of conquering the Earth. He has battled with my mentor, Zordon, on several occasions."

"What happened to him?" investigates Noah.

"A group of young Warriors like yourselves had combined their powers to destroy him. Unfortunately, he has now returned from the Shadow Realm with a vengeance.

"We faced danger before, Gosei." assures Jake. "I am sure we can defeat him."

"Yeah," chimes in Emma. "If he was defeated before, then he can be defeated again."

"I understand your courage and I commend you for it," states Gosei. "But we are dealing with an Evil that is beyond all imagination. In order to have any hope of defeating Zedd and his minions, you will need to acquire the Mega Force Blaster as well as the Gosei Great Megazord. Without the Red Ranger on our side, our efforts will be futile."

The teens exchanged glances with one another - the fear apparent in eachother's eyes.

"My best guess is that Lord Zedd may be after the Ranger Keys," contributes Tensou as the teens turn their attention to the Legendary Ranger Keys that lined the interior walls. "He wants to use them to infect the Morphing Grid with evil energy."

"Zedd might not know where our Command Center is located." contributes Gia.

"No," says Noah. "But Troy does."

"He's right." says Jake. "Does the Command Center have some sort of force field or security in place?"

"I'm afraid not." admits Gosei.

"I will recalibrate the Morphing Grid and contact Robo Knight." proposes Tensou. "I'll ask him to stand guard at the Command Center until further notice."

"Good Idea, Tensou" commends Gosei.

Just then, the blaring siren of the alarms sounds throughout the cavern.

"Tensou," asked Gia. "What's happening?"

"Rangers," directs Gosei. "Behold your View Screen Panels."

The teens obey Gosei and manned their respective Touch Screen View Panels.

Within it, they see the real-time video feed of Evil Troy leading a gang of Putties into the Rainbow's End Amusement Park. Armed with both his Dragon Sword and his Sword of Darkness, he fires bolts of Dark Energy at the frightened civilians.

"Oh no." gasps Emma. "We have to do something."

"Right." responds the rest of the teens in unison.

"Rangers, this situation is grave." directs Gosei. "Right now, the wisest course of action is to free Troy from the Sword of Darkness. Only then can we foil Zedd's plans for world domination."

The Harwood teens nod at Gosei in agreement.

"Let's get back to action." Commands Jake he leads the teens out of the Command Center. They equip their Gosei Morphers in mid-stride and instamorph on their way to the Amusement Park.

Meanwhile in Vrak's Underwater Lair..

Vrak enters into the complex. He rubs the back of his head that made contact with the flying Z-Staff. Cursing under his breathe.

"Metal Alice." commands Vrak.

"Welcome Master," greets Alice. This powerful robot contained female programming. In her arms, she holds a tablet that contains battle data on the Rangers.

"You have communicated that you had something for me." states Vrak. "So, Report."

"It's Bad News, Master." says Alice. "I've been analyzing the data from the sensors. If my instruments are correct, then the Space Dumpster containing Malkor has landed on Earth."

"BALLS," curses Vrak as his fist pounds against the wall. "I was hoping that the dumpster might drift forever in the blackness of space, or at least land on a barren planet that he will have no chance of surviving on."

Vrak takes a deep breathe. "If Malkor were successful in escaping from that Dumpster, he will be able to pursue revenge against Zedd and I."

"Warstar does believe that treason is punishable by disintegration." Teases Alice in an almost innocent tone.

"Quiet you." Snaps Vrak. "We must get that Dumpster before anyone else does. Do you know the location?"

"Yes Master," responds Alice as she access her tablet. "My instruments have pin pointed the coordinates to an area of California called Reefside."

"Excellent," confirms Vrak. "You will go to Reefside and retrieve it, immediately."

"As you wish Master," obeys Alice. "This gives me a chance to test out my amazing Robot Prototype."

"Really," says an intrigued Vrak. "Well, there's no time to be bashful."

Metal Alice enters a series of commands into her touch-screen tablet. The Vault-like doors on the left wall slide open to reveal an army of mechanical servants who stand shoulder-to-shoulder. They had silver bodies and golden helmets.

Vrak walks up to one of the robots and wipes the cake of dust from its' golden helmet with his index finger. He then rubs the dust between his finger and thumb.

"They are called Cogs." says Metal Alice.

"They're relics of the fallen Machine Empire."

"From analyzing the data from the visual readout, I am confident that I can mass produce these Cogs at a high rate."

"Excellent," says Vrak. "Gets started, immediately."

"It will be my pleasure, Master."

As Vrak walks away from Metal Alice he engages in a monologue.

"I was second in command to Malkor not you, Zedd. In due time, I will be able to get what is rightfully mine: The Throne and the Ranger Keys. And with the Power of the Machine Empire behind me, who would dare stop me? Now who is the Flea-Brained Idiot?" Vrak cackles to himself.

"Who's a what?" inquires Alice.

"NOTHING." barks Vrak. "Get back to work."

Vrak soon exits the lair.

Being the Empress of Good Magic and Leader of the Mystic Ones is overrated - at least according to Rita. Elevated on a stage, sits her ivory throne. The lined columns on either side provided a majestic look to anyone who would enter her Enchanted White Palace. Rita is regaled in a flowing white gown as her head is perched on her right fist. The nails of her other hand repeatedly raps the stone arm of her throne.

She sighs deeply as her eyes follow a tumbleweed passing through. She does not know how a tumbleweed got into her palace in the first place, but she has seen it blow past her several times now. She's afraid that if she does not pay attention to something, she might risk falling asleep again.

The Snow Prince had to shake her from her beauty sleep once – or twice. It was not a flattering sight when you see an old woman, snoring loudly with drool dripping down her chin. She would be doing more, but the High Council of Eltar has rejected her admittance into the Order of the Meridian for the seventh time. Apparently, those Goody goods don't trust her just yet. This may be as boring as balls, but it beats being trapped in a Space Dumpster for ten thousand years.

Rita reminisces on her dark days, when inhabitants of the universe use to shiver when they heard her name. She was known throughout the universe as Empress Rita Repulsa, the Dark Sorceress who was bent on intergalactic domination. Using her dark sorcery to wreak havoc on the Power Rangers and Angel Grove. Now she's a changed woman who no longer wields a scepter. Ever since Zordon's Energy wave, it purified her of her evil ways. At least that's what she likes to believe. As far as the High Council of Eltar is concerned, a tiger never changes it stripes.

Just then Rita feels a disturbance in her realm. She sits upright in her throne and channels her intuition to feel out the source. Just then, a dark green transdimentional portal amplifies in her palace. Rita was alert at first, but soon recognizes this as one of the inivisiportals that Mesogog used to teleport through.

The portal grew in circumference until a Caucasian human male teleports through - sending him rolling head first onto the palace floor.

"Huh?" utters Rita as she studies this human's black civilian clothing. His dark short cropped hair and close-shaven face completed his overall business casual appearance. The human male grunts as he gets to his feet.

"Empress Rita" greets the man as he pats the dust from his clothes. "Long time no see."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" needles Rita through a screeching tone similar to how an old woman would needle a youth who is trespassing on private property. When the man takes off his now broken spectacles, Rita instantly recognizes his face.

"TOMMY?" says Rita through a scornful tone.

"I'm glad you can recognize me," responds Tommy through a sarcastic tone. "We have only been fighting each other for several years."

"How did you get into my Enchanted Realm?" interrogates Rita while narrowing her eyes at him. "If I wasn't the Empress of Good Magic, I'll would of - "

"There's no time for that right now," interrupts Tommy in a stern voice. "Your ex-husband has returned from the Shadow Realm."

"ZEDDY'S BACK?" Exclaims Rita as she shoots up from her throne. Her hands propped on her hips. "But How?" She holds such contempt for this demon. She still wonders 'til this day on why she married him in the first place.

"I don't know." says Tommy. "What I do know is that Gosei and his Rangers will not be enough to combat Lord Zedd's diabolical evil. They will need a more Powerful Ranger to handle this."

Through an effort of will and out of thin air, Rita produces a crystal ball in her palm in a poof of grey smoke. Similar to how one would navigate a touch-screen smartphone; she holds the ball in the palm of her right hand while using the finger from her left to navigate through the visuals. Her eyes widen when she watches the visual feed of Lord Zedd and his minions aboard a Warstar Space Ship.

"Scorpina is there too, huh?" ponders Rita. "I'll dispatch the Mystic Fore Rangers. They will be enough able to handle Zedd."

"I'm not so sure about that." claims Tommy. "He was able to use the Sword of Darkness to turn their Red Ranger against the other Rangers."

"Hmm." exhales Rita as she rolls her eyes. "Zeddy was never known for being original."

"They are going to need the White Might Morphin Power Ranger." states Tommy. "The only powers that were created by the light of goodness and that can never be persuaded by the forces of evil."

Rita remained silent as she watched Tommy. He turns his back to her and sighs for a couple of beats before he continues. "What brings me here is that.. I need your help."

"I'm sorry?" jests Rita as she turn her head to the left and holds her left ear. "What was that?" She clearly heard what Tommy had said, but just loves to see him in a vulnerable position. The longer this moment laughs, the more enjoyment she gets from it.

"You heard me." Answers Tommy as he turns to face her again.

"YOU need MY help?" proclaims Rita. "That's rich."

"As the Empress of Good Magic, I need you to restore my White Ranger Powers." says Tommy. "Are you going to do it, or not?"

Rita cackles in response as she rubs her hands together. This might be the type of fun that she was yearning for all along.

"Well, that depends." claims Rita. "What would I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of saving Earth from the clutches of evil?"

Rita fixed Tommy with a scornful look.

"Okay," surrenders Tommy. "I heard about your numerous rejections from the High Council of Eltar," starts Tommy. "This will not only be your chance to prove yourself to them, but you will be able to take down your ex-husband in the process."

"Hmm" says Rita as a smirk appears across her face. She did like how the offer sounded. "I like how that sounds. Okay, you got yourself a deal."

She descends the staircase from the stage and halts in front of Tommy.

"But first, you'll have to prove to me that you are still worthy and true for the White Ranger Powers." As she points with her golden spectacles. "Otherwise, I am not permitted to grant you anything."

"Fine," sighs Tommy. "What did you have in mind?"

Rita ponders for a couple seconds and then erupts with a maniacal laugh that fills the entire palace.

**What trials would Rita lie before Tommy in order for him to regain his powers? Would the Mega Force Rangers be able to halt Evil Troy from harming the City? Will Lord Zedd be able to get his claws on the Ranger Keys? Find out in the next chapter: WAY OF THE WHITE RANGER.**


End file.
